The present invention generally relates to laser systems and more particularly to systems and methods for directly measuring a laser beam energy for uniformity, shape, size, and position of laser beam pulses. Such systems and methods may be particularly advantageous in, but not limited to, refractive surgery laser systems and methods. Some embodiments may provide real-time compensations for variations during and between treatments to achieve improved clinical outcomes.
The outcome of a refractive laser system depends on the quality of treatment algorithms and the quality of the subsystems of the laser, among other factors. Corneal ablation is performed by a sequence of UV laser pulses, applied at sequential locations all over a treatment area. Each laser pulse may deviate from the desired laser pulse in location, size, shape, and uniformity during the ablation procedure. The laser subsystems that affect the delivery of laser pulses onto the human cornea may include, eye trackers, iris registration, laser calibration, and the laser beam. The uniformity of the laser pulses, as well as the size, shape, and position of the pulses contribute to the quality of the laser beam delivery. An accurate measurement of characteristics of the laser pulses may be an important factor in the quality of the refractive surgery.
Accordingly, systems, devices, and methods that increase the predictability of the laser delivery may be beneficial in improving treatment quality.